


The Great Christmas Caper (SGA/Highlander)

by noveltea



Category: Highlander: The Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the New Lanteans need to celebrate sometime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Christmas Caper (SGA/Highlander)

Time moved differently in Atlantis.

Kate barely noticed - it had moved differently for the last four hundred years, ever since she had her first death. Every year passed by with little to mark it by.

Until she was stationed on Atlantis.

In Atlantis time was marked by the every day emergencies that struck with unfailing regularity, and that was without counting the intermittent Wraith attacks.

She knew everyone by name, no mean feat with the number of personnel stationed on the city. That was her job. So many years had given her a unique perspective on mortal life, and she'd dedicated half her life to understanding the human mind, and her work as a psychologist certainly kept her busy.

She was the first one to bring up the idea of celebrating Christmas in the city. The first two Christmas' had been buried beneath various disasters, one of which she distinctively remembered was on the eve of another imminent attack, and so celebrations were far from everyone's mind. But with all the recent stress, and the string of sudden and terrible deaths and disappearances, Kate had started to stress the importance of having time for the personnel to relax.

That was the start of the grand Christmas caper.

Sheppard had been the first to back her suggestion of a Christmas party for those who weren't returning to Earth on leave. That wasn't entirely surprising. She'd heard he spent an entire evening explaining the commercialised concept to Teyla and Ronon, not wishing to bring up the religious backgrounds with Rodney in the room.

After she'd spoken with Colonel Carter, Sam had managed to wrangle a supply of Christmas decorations in with the supplies from Earth. Kate's first task had been to turn her sessions with Rodney into productive decorating time - she told him it was good for the soul.

What had originally started as a Christmas party to celebrate the season, turned into a week-long chain of events. Decorations, tinsel, Santa hats and a special menu in the lunchroom were all just the start. Sheppard suggested a gift-giving scheme, and Rodney devised a formula to fairly distribute Jennifer's suggestion of having a city-wide Secret Santa.

And while the clean-up took longer than the set-up time, and there were a list of people in the infirmary with hangovers - hangovers that weren't going to be mentioned in any reports sent back to Earth - and people sleeping in the hallways.

Kate had to admit that Ronon looked very good in his own modified version of a Santa suit. Half the female population agreed with her.

When all was said and done, that Christmas was one of the most memorable she knew she would ever have.


End file.
